Ardyn Izunia/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Keiji Fujiwara |englishva=Darin De Paul |main appearance=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true}} Ardyn Izunia is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version. He is a Vanguard type and his EX Skill is Shadowstep. He is the second representative for Final Fantasy XV. Ardyn's default player name is Nameless Chancellor. His manikin counterpart, the Twilight Chancellor, is black. Profile Appearance Ardyn's default costume, called "Chancellor's Attire", is based on his appearance in Final Fantasy XV. He dresses in a black trench coat, maroon-and-ivory-striped vest, white shirt, pinstripe trousers, and black leather shoes. The attire is completed by a red scarf around his neck, a black fedora on his head, and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle over his trench coat. He does not carry the winged arm accessory that he sometimes has on him in the game and the movie. Its first alternate coloration turns the fedora, mantle and trench-coat maroon, his vest and trousers a darker shade of maroon, and his scarf and shirt black. Its second alternate coloration turns the fedora, trench-coat, vest and trousers white, and his mantle light gray. His first alternate costume, "Devotee's Raiment", is an updated version of his appearance in the anime Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn – Prologue. He wears a white tunic that features a white cape and that closes itself around the waist with a white sash. Beneath, there's a grey and white vest, a dark grey sweater and a white high-collared shirt, which in the for the anime was a normal shirt. Finally, he also wears beige fingerless gloves, trousers and boots. Its first alternate coloration makes Ardyn resemble his , Somnus, with the sweater, tunic and sash turning navy blue; the cape turns Spanish blue; and the vest, gloves and boots turn dark grey. Its second alternate coloration turns the tunic maroon, the mantle and sash red, the sweater olive green, and the gloves and boots dark grey. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-A.png|Chancellor's Attire I. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-B.png|Chancellor's Attire II. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-C.png|Chancellor's Attire III. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-A.png|Devotee's Raiment I. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-B.png|Devotee's Raiment II. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-C.png|Devotee's Raiment III. Personality Equipment Ardyn wields a full Armiger set of royal arms. However, his customizable weapons are one-handed swords. Only his default weapon is wielded by him in Final Fantasy XV and its add-ons, while the rest are brand-new weapons he obtains in Dissidia NT (with the exception of his second alternate weapon, which already existed in Eos, although Ardyn himself does not wield it). His default weapon is the Rakshasa Blade, his signature weapon named in Episode Ardyn. His first alternate weapon is the Divine Blade, which has a design that evokes to Ardyn's origins and his connection with the present state of his world of origin: the structure of the handle of the weapon resembles the Royal Palace of Insomnia while the blade references the crystal that is housed there. His second alternate weapon is Ifrit's Sword, the weapon of Ifrit from Final Fantasy XV; however the design of this adaptation of the blade is original for Dissidia NT, the blade no longer ending in a hooked shape and with no sash and strings of colors hanging off the handle. His third alternate weapon is the Blade of Ruin, inspired by the illness native in Eos with infecting capabilities. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Weapon 02.png|Ardyn's Divine Blade. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Weapon 03.png|Ardyn's Ifrit's Sword. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Weapon 04.png|Ardyn's Blade of Ruin. Story Gameplay *Type: Vanguard - *EX Skill: Shadowstep Abilities Creation and development Ardyn was revealed as the tenth DLC character during the 4th Anniversary of Dissidia Arcade on December 22, 2019. Due to a lack of time, Tetsuya Nomura only drew Ardyn's face for his Dissidia appearance. He was released December 24, 2019 on arcades, and January 09, 2020 on consoles. Voice Ardyn is voiced in Japanese by Keiji Fujiwara and in English by Darin De Paul, both returning from Final Fantasy XV. Gallery DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Presentation Screenshot.png|Presentation screenshot. File:Twilight_Chancellor.png|Manikin Allusions *Ardyn's sword is a red version of the Blade of the Mystic. In Final Fantasy XV his royal arms are red as opposed to Noctis's platinum, and in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn it was revealed his version of the Blade of the Mystic is the Rakshasa Blade. *Ardyn's alternate outfit is what he wore as a healer 2,000 years ago in Final Fantasy XV. *Ardyn's victory pose has him presumably daemonifying his opponent like in Episode Ardyn. **Similarly, Ardyn's introduction in his reveal trailer has him stand up and turn around while smirking and seeing the Lucii, alluding to the pre-battle cutscene with Somnus in Episode Ardyn. **Ardyn's defeat pose alludes to the aftermath of Bahamut's torture of him via an illusion of Aera Mirus Fleuret in the "reject fate" path for the ending of Episode Ardyn. *His summoning animation is based on when he summoned Ifrit in the siege of Insomnia in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, where he snaps his fingers in the air and strikes a pose. *His custom quotes refer to various events he was involved in from his home game: **"I'm afraid you're out of luck." refers to what he says to Noctis and his retinue upon their arrival at Galdin Quay, as well as what he says just before confronting them in the throne room of Insomnia just before the final battle against him. **"Have I given you reason to doubt me?" refers to what he says after delivering them to the Disc of Cauthess gates and allowing them passage. **"They have no place in this, the battle of kings!" refers to what Ardyn says to Noctis shortly after disabling Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis before the final boss fight against Ardyn. **"You are a second choice, at best." alludes to one of his taunts during the final battle against him (as well as during Kingly Clash). **The lines "You think ten years is a long time?!" and "It is nothing to me! I have lived in darkness for ages!" refers to his rant against Noctis during the final phase of the battle (as well as his victory gloat after winning "Kingly Clash"). **"So, that is how you would end it." refers to his line after Noctis delivers the final blow to Ardyn with the Sword of the Father. **"I shall foot the bill." When he offers to pay for expenses when staying the night at one of the resting locations. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT